Unexpectedness
by FanWoman18
Summary: Jude hadn't expected Zero to kiss him and he didn't know what to expect all he did know was that it felt too good to be true until Zero reassures him.


**Summary:** Jude hadn't expected Zero to kiss him and he didn't know what to expect all he did know was that it felt too good to be true until Zero reassures him.

 **Unexpected**

Jude had just been waiting for Lucas knowing he probably wouldn't show up because who would want him, when Zero had spoken and his words surprised him but nothing surprised more than the kiss. He thought he was dreaming at first because time and time again Zero had told him he didn't do relationships and could not possibly give him what he wanted. Just when he started to realize it wasn't a dream it seemed that Zero was trying to pull away and he didn't want it to end so he moved his hands instinctively making the kiss last minutes before finally pulling away.

"Why?" He asked fidgeting.

"I love you stupid," Zero said seeing the way he was full of nervous energy.

Zero had wanted to punch Lucas because his agent obviously didn't see what he saw. Jude might be damaged from Oscar but he had his own as well and he wanted Jude. He just wanted to keep him and show him he wasn't worthless like he knew the other man thought. There were many times Zero wanted nothing more than to throttle Oscar but he was behind bars. He noticed the reporters starting to come after them and he grabbed Jude pulling him towards the exit. He was relieved when Lionel made way for them and they headed to Jude's car.

"Mine or yours?" Jude asked looking at the blonde nervous.

"Yours," he answered simply frowning when the brunette didn't try reaching for his hand.

Jude drove in silence wanting to reach his hand out but afraid. He instead let him right hand rest against his thigh clenched shut. He was so focused he jumped when he felt a hand touch his and he looked down to find Zero taking his hand in his own. The rest of the drive was silent and not a word was spoken until they entered the apartment and Zero tried to kiss him.

"Wait," he said pushing the other man back.

"I came out for you and it still isn't enough," Zero yelled at him letting his own issues get the best of him and Jude could see that.

"Gid I mean Zero that isn't why I stopped you," Jude told him almost calling him by his real name.

"I haven't been Gideon in a long time," the blonde said shaking his head as he sat down on the couch.

"Then why even tell me your name?" He questioned wondering as he leaned against the door.

"Because with you I want to be. I did this because I wanted to keep you, because I didn't want anyone else to have you and mostly because I love you but I suck at relationships it's why I never did them before," Zero told him and Jude could hear the silent 'before you' that he hadn't said.

"I'm not much better considering who my father is," Jude said walking over to stand in front of him.

Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him until he was in Zero's lap straddling him. Jude still didn't believe this was real mostly because he had spent three months being this huge secret until he pushed and had his heart broken. It seemed surreal that just as he potentially found someone else he got Zero back. He knew deep down that Lucas had never planned on meeting him but he couldn't care now.

"I'm lucky to just have you back," Zero told him with his blue eyes.

Jude blushed because really he was the lucky one for Zero to have even picked him and he hid his face in the blondes shoulder. Zero silently cursed Oscar for the millionth time wanting to have the chance to throttle him for making his son who was amazing so insecure. He tangled his hand in brown hair softly pulling so that he could look into brown eyes.

"If only you could see how amazing you are," Zero said watching as brown eyes tried to avoid looking at him.

Zero was done talking and all he wanted was Jude. Now he had him here and he wasn't going to let go of him. He pulled him into a kiss that was slow at first and even as it heated up he realized that it was different than anything he had before. He knew that even when they were hiding but still this wasn't just sex but love and it scared Zero a little. He didn't care right now all he wanted was to hear Jude moan his name and tomorrow he could deal with the fallout.


End file.
